All Night Long
All Night Long es una canción de la radio Fever 105 que aparece en Grand Theft Auto Vice City. Es interpretada por el grupo Mary Jane Girls. Letra Hey, baby Would you meet me on the roof tonight I got a surprise for you All (All) night (Night) long (Long) All (All) night (Night) long (Long) Oh, something's got me so excited, baby A feeling I've been holdin' back so long You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your lovin' And boy, I can't wait to get started lovin' you All night long (All night long) I've waited for your love to come Up to the roof to show you the proof It's you that I love, I love And now that I can feel you coming closer to me I'm not running Boy, may I say 'I can't wait to get it on I'm gonna give it to you All (All) night (Night) long (Long) (I can't wait to love you, baby) I'm gonna give it to you All (All) night (Night) long (Long) (Ooh...ooh...ooh...) I'm gonna give it to you (I've been waiting for you so long, come to me) I'm gonna give it to you (Meet me on the rooftop in the night) I'm gonna give it to you (Come get my love delight) Oh, something's got me so delighted, baby I see your face in everything I do You got me shook up, shook down, shook out on your lovin' And boy, there is just no way I'll ever get over you All night long (All night long) I've waited for your love to come Up to the roof to show you the proof It's you that I love, I love Up on this rooftop I'll be waiting For your love, anticipating Hurry up and come Cause I can't wait to get it on I'm gonna give it to you All (All) night (Night) long (Long) (I'm gonna give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you) I'm gonna give it to you All (All) night (Night) long (Long) (I can't wait to love you, baby) I'm gonna give it to you All (All) night (Night) long (Long) (I'm gonna give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you) I'm gonna give it to you All (All) night (Night) long (Long) (I can't wait to love you, boy) Ooh...ooh... I'm gonna give it to you I'm gonna give it to you Climb up on the ladder, don't stop My love's waiting when you reach the top I'm gonna give it to you All night long Climb up on the ladder, honey What I got is better than money All night long Come on up, boy, don't be late What I got for you won't wait All night long Ooh...ooh... I'm gonna give it to you Swee dee dee doo doo ya Twee dee dee doo doo ya Curiosidades *Esta canción se puede escuchar en el Club Pole Position. *Esta canción se puede escuchar en el Club Malibú, durante la misión El corredor de la muerte. *Esta canción también suena en la misión El conductor: se la puede escuchar en el Sabre Turbo de Hilary, mientras este y Tommy Vercetti hablan antes de la carrera. Video Archivo:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" Categoría:Canciones de Fever 105